<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Borrowing by LittleSweetCheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447683">Borrowing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks'>LittleSweetCheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fun, Gen, Helping out, Sweet, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Times Elizabeth has to borrow something from someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this is a LilacMermaid prompt for Bess borrowing an article of clothing from someone else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay rushed across the frozen ground to catch up to his boss. They were at Camp David trying to get a peace treaty signed and she’d wandered into the woods with an ambassador to discuss final issues. That had been an hour and quite a few degrees ago. Now, it was getting dark and cold was creeping in, Jay was officially bothered that they were still out there.</p>
<p>Crunching down the trail, he spotted them, three agents, plus the pair he was looking for. The men all had heavy coats and boots on, appropriate for the cooling air, but his boss was in business attire and what he knew to be little more than a light jacket. From where he stood, Jay could see her face was red from the cold, her hands shoved deep into her pockets. Picking up the pace again, he started working the buttons of his heavy coat open as he reached her side. Without a word, he pulled the coat off and draped it around her shoulders, praying she wouldn’t react negatively in front of their guests.</p>
<p>He held it steady as she only shoved her arms into the sleeves, closing it tight and flipping up the collar before cramming her hands into the pockets. He knew the inside was already warmed from his body heat and he hoped it would help warm her now.</p>
<p>Once it looked like she was warming up, Jay did his best not to now look cold himself as he listened to the conversation as it wrapped up. When everyone was walking back, Elizabeth finally turned to him. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You looked like you needed it.” He couldn’t help the slight chatter of his teeth.</p>
<p>She gave a small laugh and shook her head. “But now you’re freezing.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay till we get back, Ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Come here. Least I can do is offer you some of this warmth back.” She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close enough to share body heat. “Better?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake let himself into the hotel room, scanning around as he let the door shut. “It’s absolutely pouring out there still and we’re running late, are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Almost!” Elizabeth called through the bathroom door. “I need to finished loading my bag.”</p>
<p>Hurrying to the desk, Blake started sorting through the pile of folders, adding what she would need for the day into her briefcase and moving a select few aside to add to his own satchel next. Moving to the dresser, he collected some of the make-up she had spread out and tossed it in the small bag, finding her handbag and adding it once he looked to be sure the other things she liked to have on hand were still inside. “I advise not trying to wear your heels in this rain, you’ll either ruin them or you’ll slip and fall.”</p>
<p>Just then Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom. “If I wear my sneakers, my pant legs will get wet.”</p>
<p>“Roll them up?” He glanced her way. “I think a few minutes from here to the car with them rolled up is safer than ruining your shoes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You’re right.” She conceded.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He held out her coat. “In, umbrellas are on hand and I have your things, let’s go before we’re really late.” Blake pulled her handbag on his arm and carried her briefcase, usurping her out of the room with a final check. “I think that’s everything.” He led her to the hotel’s elevator and down to the lobby where the others were already waiting.</p>
<p>“The detail just pulled the cars up.” Jay was already holding the door open, holding an umbrella out to prevent any rain from blowing in. “We need to review the wording that got changed last night so you know what to say.”</p>
<p>Matt stepped past Jay, followed by Blake, the three of them creating an awning of umbrellas between the door and the waiting SUV. Daisy rushed through first, climbing into the back with Nadine following, taking the center middle row seat and Elizabeth behind her. Blake shut the door before the three men rushed to the other side, Matt and Jay joining Daisy in the back before Blake brought up the rear, getting the worst of the rain as he slid in beside Nadine. It was cramped and now a little humid, but they had plenty of practice making everyone and everything fit.</p>
<p>From the back, Daisy and Matt began reviewing the updated remarks with their boss while Jay and Nadine followed along, matching the changes to the agreed policy corrections. All the while, Blake rushed to rearrange files between his satchel and her bags so that he wouldn’t have to carry so much. They were almost to their destination when Blake interrupted the conversation. “Ma’am, it’s time to switch your shoes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you have them?” Elizabeth put out her hand.</p>
<p>Blake froze. “No, I thought you picked them up.”</p>
<p>The SUV went silent. “We don’t have time to go back.” Jay finally broke the tense quiet.</p>
<p>Mind running over the possible solutions as fast as it could, Blake twisted to the trio in the back. “Daisy, lend her your shoes.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You wear the same size.” Blake put his hand out. “And you won’t be on camera, so you in sneakers won’t be as big of a deal. Let her borrow your shoes. Jay’s right, we’re out of time.”</p>
<p>Seconds later, a pair of expensive black heels were being passed over the seat. Elizabeth took them with a thank you, eyeing their height. “How do you walk in these?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine.” Blake assured, waiting for her to pull her sneakers off before he passed them to Daisy. “Just don’t walk in any standing water, I don’t want you falling.”</p>
<p>“How did you know we wear the same size?” Daisy couldn’t help asking.</p>
<p>“I just do.” He shrugged. “I’m good at that kind of thing.”</p>
<p>When Daisy made a face at him, everyone laughed. Elizabeth turned in her seat. “I was impressed the first time he had to handle getting one of my gowns for a state dinner. He has a gift for judging sizes. It’s wonderful.”</p>
<p>“It’s creepy is what it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Matt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, Ma’am.” Matt reached out to stop her. “You won’t be allowed in there.” He looked up at the building they were walking toward. It was just the two of them, his Pakistani background why she had him along.</p>
<p>“How else will we get the information then?” She turned to face him. “We are running out of time.”</p>
<p>“Here.” Matt worked the scarf loose from his coat collar. “This should work.” He shook it out, eyeing the width of the material. “I think.”</p>
<p>It was tan and plaid, definitely a man’s scarf, but she didn’t really have too many choices. Taking it, she pulled it over her head, wrapping it around her neck. “All good now?”</p>
<p>Matt glanced over the way the scarf was wrapped, tugging the front forward just a bit. “It should do.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nadine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadine rushed into the washroom behind her boss, checking to see if anyone was in any of the stalls before locking the door. “How bad is it?” She asked, returning to where Elizabeth was standing at a sink. A drunken diplomat had spilled his red wine at one of the cocktail tables, the splash from it splattering across Elizabeth’s light blue blouse, soaking it with dark colored splotches.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a goner.” She was doing her best to scrub the wine out. “I don’t think I can save it here.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing more to do with it. Here.” Nadine began pulling off her own blazer and then her white blouse. “Wear mine.” She held it out.</p>
<p>Elizabeth blinked a moment at the suddenness of her Chief of Staff now standing in only a bra before her. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You need to get back out there to secure this deal. Take my blue blazer as well, I can wear your gray one without anything underneath and it won’t look too unusual. I’ll get your shirt dealt with and hopefully to a cleaners right away before the stains set.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Elizabeth began pulling Nadine’s clothes on. “Do I look okay?” It felt weird to be wearing the other woman’s clothes, but Nadine had been right, she needed to get back out there.</p>
<p>“Fine enough, stain free at least. Jay’ll have to take over for now, but he’ll be fine.” Nadine picked up the blue top, frowning at the way the stains seemed to already be setting.</p>
<p>Stepping out of the bathroom, Elizabeth nearly crashed into Blake who was looking her over. “It’s dealt with.” She waved off whatever she knew he was going to ask.</p>
<p>“I-I see that. And the shirt?”</p>
<p>“Nadine’s going to try and save it.”</p>
<p>He was already guiding her back toward the ballroom the other attendees were in. “So, was the switch your idea or hers, Ma’am?”</p>
<p>“Hers.” She moved her arms around; the blazer was snugger that her own were. “Do me a favor and make sure I don’t ruin her clothes next? I get the feeling her shirt costs more than what I paid for my first car.”</p>
<p>“Knowing Nadine, you’re probably correct, Ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were stranded in an airport. Again. Blake was seriously considering figuring out how to get congress to approve replacing their plane, it was getting old fast. Both figuratively and literally.</p>
<p>He was sitting at the gate, his satchel, and Elizabeth’s bags in the seat beside him. The rest of the staff were spread out asleep already, he was waiting for her to finish her call to find out if she planned to rest as well. He could tell her detail wanted her to at least sit down so they could make a smaller perimeter than they had to maintain while she paced. Eventually, she took the seat on his other side. “Ready to sleep?” He inquired.</p>
<p>She tugged at her blazer. “Not in this. I’ll never get comfortable.”</p>
<p>He watched her try to shift into a position that wouldn’t leave her in pain later anyway, but it seemed every time she moved, the fabric pulled tight on what she was wearing, restricting her range of motion. Staring blankly at his phone a minute, he bit back pointing out that he always changed into something more comfortable for the long flights and perhaps she should in the future as well. It was in that thought that an idea crossed him mind. He stood, giving a quick nod to Frank before making his way to the restroom. He was dressed down, not in a suit, which meant he had a button down on with a sweater over it. Shedding his coat quickly, he peeled off just the sweater, shaking it out before gathering his coat again.</p>
<p>Returning to the seats, he held the sweater out. “Here, go change so you can get some sleep.”</p>
<p>She stared up at him in shock. “What? But it’s your shirt.”</p>
<p>“And I am fine in this one. Everyone else is asleep, you need to rest too.”</p>
<p>She started to object again but seemed to think better of it, taking the sweater from him. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>When she returned later, her jacket and blouse in her hands, she looked much more comfortable though she was swimming in it. He took her things as she took the seat again beside him. “Better?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She rubbed the sleeve. “This is really soft.” He watched her snuggle into her seat and then lean her head on his shoulder. “Maybe I’ll be able to get some rest now.”</p>
<p>“Try. We’ll be a while.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>